The worst day ever pt 2
Scraps: why doesnt anyone like me? iv got no freinds waaaaaaah ;( BHCUYISDGBJDGBVHGBCF CHOLE IS A DUMB HEAD ????: I know wht u mean Scraps: huh who said tht? oh hello u new here Haley: yes im Haley galaxy im a transfer student from outer space Scraps: oh wow cool we've never gotten a new student in ages Haley: well im kinda lost im in class buttonB but i cnt find it will u hlp me please? Scraps: sure first lets go to mis snowy she's the teacher here Haley: ok i'll follow u :-) Snowy: scraps were are u class is starting soon scraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaps!!!!! Scraps: sorry miss i was talking to haley she's new here and i said she should meet u so she knows who her teacher is and stuff Snowy:well ok thnx,hi im Snowy farest ill be ur teacher whts ur name Haley: my name is Haley galxy nice to meet u maam Scraps: Haley is the transfer student she's from space how nice is tht Snowy: it is nice :-) ok girls follow me to meet the others Jewel:*sees haley* huh why do have green on u did something explode ? Haley: no no this is my skin colour im from space Students:ooooooooooooooohhhhhhh Snowy: Haley is a bit shy so i want all of u this means u peppy to treat her with respect and they way u wnt to be treated got it? Students: yes miss * few hours later*...*bell rings* Snowy : ok recess and it long one guys Students: yaaaay Snowy: but be careful of the branches tht hve fallen of they have got wasp nests and thorns, so i dnt wnt any one near them ok?good now go out and play :-) Peppy: CHEERLEADINGx34 BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH Haley: owowo my ears stop it it hurts *covers antennas* Mittens: u dnt hve to tell me its her moring routine everyday -___- Marina: yes and we can't stand it i can hear her whn im walking hme it drives me crazy Haley: my antenna is extremely sensitive to noise and i hide. Also if i get annoyed u would be the hiding cause u dnt want to see me angry really u dnt o.o Scraps: yeah she told me on the way Peppy: all this cheerleading makes my bored... I know im gonna go ride on umm uhh feather she wnt mind Feather: no i am not giving u a ride im not ur taxi ok * Peppy jumps on feathers back* Feather: GET OF ME IM NOT DOING THIS WHTS WRONG WITH U GET OFF ME NOW Peppy: yaaaay im riding a horse weeeeeeeeeee xD Feather: im so gnna get u for this * falls over* Dyna: PEPPY WHT AARE DOING ??? Peppy: shut up im riding on my horse Dyna: u shut up feather is not a horse stupid Both: *argurig* Dyna: lets get out of here * grabs feather * Feather: yes i wnt to get away from her as far as i can really * run away from peppy * ????: we got her boss right where we wnt her so shall we Unknown boss: not yet but tht alien girl will be mine mwahahahahahahahah >:-) Scraps: peppy can be annoying right girls Marina: very annoying like one time..*crunch* wht was tht? Feather: huh i didnt *crunch*